Rogue builds
The Rogue is primarily a melee damage dealer. This section lists common Assassination, Combat and Subtlety builds. Talent builders can be used to test different builds or slight variants on the ones listed below, and links as well as details can be found on the Rogue talent page. Level 80 Builds Builds in this section are the result of extensive community discussion, testing, and consensus. Sources may be found at the bottom of the page. If you have a personal build you would like to submit, please add it to the unverified section below. Assassination Assassination rogues specialize in using both daggers and Mutilate to deal high damage to enemies while gaining large amounts of combo points. For non-murderable mobs (ie. Naxxramas), Fleet Footed or Quick Recoverey may be substituted in place of Murder. Consulting a DPS spreadsheet for placement of talent points between Turn the Tables, and Master poisoner is recommended, as it is entirely possible to have a combination of points spread between the two as maximized DPS. Glyphs listed in spec link are most preferred. At one time it was theorized that once you got your 4Pc T8 set bonus it would have been advantageous to swap to a build utilizing 3/3 Serrated Blades. However, it was later realized there had been an error in calculation. Once that error was corrected this spec was shown to be the superior mutilate raiding spec. Considered the bread and butter of PvP specs, Mut/Prep utilizes the strengths of multiple defensive cooldowns that can be used twice in a small timeframe due to Preparation. This build maintains high burst without sacraficing mobility or defensive capability. Combat Combat rogues specialize in using Sinister Strike combined with a slow mainhand weapon to maximize physical damage to a target, while maintaining great burst with spells such as Adrenaline Rush, Killing Spree and Blade Flurry. Utilizes all of the DPS increasing talents in the combat tree, and the most popular and highest damage combination of the 20 points remaining in assassination. Sword or Axe is preferred due to better itimization in endgame raids. Alternative weapon specs include: Combat Fist/Dagger (20/51/0) Subtlety Honor Among Thieves (Or HAT) is an interesting build centering around (and named after) the talent Honor Among Thieves. Combo points are built by your partymates' critical attacks, rather than Sinister Strike or Mutilate. Sample play includes maintaining 3-5pt Slice and Dice, while using as many 3-5pt Eviscerates as possible. High burst combined with Honor Among Thieves to improve building cp. Used Relentless Strikes since sub specced rogues doesn't have any talent that improves energy regeneration like Vitality (rogue talent) in Combat tree or Overkill in Assassination tree. This build let's you take down cloth wearers easliy while not making you defenseless with heavy armored opponents. This is Battleground pvp build and should not be used in arenas. Unverified Level 80 Builds (Needs Cleanup) The builds in this section are submitted by individuals and are (for the most part) not the result of community discussion or consesus. They are included here because some of them may be very effective situationally or may show promise with further testing. This is an assassination build that uses a fist/dagger weapon choice, using SS as the primary combo point builder. Start with Garrote > HfB > SnD > SS > Envenom and then go into a "3-5 rupture > 3-5 envenom > 3-5 envenom" rotation, using HfB whenever needed to keep it up. Problems with this build: NEED to have high hit and expertise This build can pull the same DPS as the conventional PvE mutilate build, if not more. Dagger/Fist Builds (51/18/2)Lightning Mutilate PVE Here i have skipped Turn the Tables for Lightning reflexes(10% haste) which should give a nice increase in white damage, but also increase your ability dps via Focused attacks. Go with fast daggers.. Slow ones can also be used, but fast is recommended for Focused attacks. Deadly on MainH - Insta on OffH. Open with garrote -> HfB -> Slice n'dice -> Envenom (and for easy understanding) use Mutilate -> Mutilate -> Rupture/Envenom rinse'repeat (Genez, Earthren Ring) (21/3/47)BACKSTAB SHADOWSTEP PVP 3.1 untested shadowstep backstab spec purely for pvp, Premed + Shadowstep -> ambush -> finishing move, use BS as combo builder always. EDIT, Fixed talents to the better, Removed Blood Spatter for Vigor and Cold Blood. wh(54/10/7) *New* Mutilate Daggers 3.1 Pretty much the same as the official mutilate raiding build. But with the poison changes in 3.1 and the Master Poisoner change they did, instead of glyph of envenom. This can be the way to go in 3.1 (Hsdirr, Kazzak) (51/13/7) Alternate Mutilate Daggers Using this build you should open up with Ambush and build up combo with Mutilate and use Eviscrate to spend those points. Try to get two daggers with high damage (usually slow ones) to maximise Mutilate. For raiding go for Cut to the Chase instead of Improved Poisons and have your S&D up all the time. Try to have Hunger For Blood up at all times! (42/5/24) Mutilate Pvp Stunlock Build. CS, Mut, KS, Mut, Mut, Then split off depending on situation, if they're almost dead, use Eviscerate, if you're almost dead, use Gouge and vanish, then repeat. Use instant poison on MH and wound on OH. If you know your going against caster used wound on MH and mind numbing on OH. (Xaar, Kael'thas, Alliance) (12/34/25) Fist - Adrenaline Rush/Hemo (Defiance of Crushridge, Alliance) (32/5/34) Overkill + Premiditation (Graceland, Runetotem, Alliance.) (19/0/52) Shadowdance ambush spam! PvP burst damage build, alternative lose master of subtlety and elusiveness for relentless strikes. Bladedemon aerie peak (51/13/7) Mutilate Eviscerate/Rupture Build Perfect for both farming, questing, and 5 mans (46/15/10) Mutilate + Poisoning with Crit focus (ßladetusk of Earthen Ring) (49/17/5) Combat/Assassination with Relentless Strikes (Ksara of Ysondre) (5/15/51) Shadowdancer (51/15/5) Mutilate Close Quarters (Noordiana of Fenris) (50/21/0) Assassination Flurry, PvE daggers (17/51/3) Combat daggers - Raid DPS (20/17/41) Casual all-around tri-spec with fist main hand Based on Hemo/Rupture/S&D for DPS (16/3/52) Shadow Dance Mace/Sword/Fist PvP (50/0/21) Mutilate/Ambush + Prep spec (high DPS) (Skizzelz of SwC) (42/5/21)+3 Mutilate/Prep for pvp (44/15/10)+2 Mutilate balanced (PvP/leveling) (51/13/7) Eviscerate raid build. Paired with a Glyph of Evisceration and Instant Poison on both weapons, this build utilises best in slot gear and assumes a raid makeup including a retribution paladin (for 3% crit to raid buff, replacing master poisoner) and a hunter using poisonous shots (or another rogue with deadly or wound poison). (Torps of Dreadmaul) (41/21/9) Mutilate + Survivability (Leveling) (Demonazz of Fizzcrank) (15/51/5) Combat Backstab Raiding - Glyphs: Rupture, Slice and Dice,Adrenaline Rush - Rotation: BSx2, SnD, BSx5, SnD, BSx5, Rupt, BSx3 SnD. This rotation changes depending on procs of Relentless Strikes and Combat Potency, but the jist is: Spam BS, Keep SnD up AT ALL TIMES, and use rupture when you have max CP's and SnD is not below 10 seconds left.Very effective for DPS in Raids. PS. For Patch 3.1.0, switch Glyph of Adrenaline Rush with Glyph of Backstab, and change talent setup to This (Kildrazien @ Boulderfist) (34/0/37) Pure PVP w/o Lvl 60 Abls Sure you lose out on the lvl 60 fun rogue abilities, but if played right, this will own in pvp =D, must have Glyph of Vigor, Glyph of Hemmorage, Glyph of Garrote. Used best for PVP and using Wound Poison VII for Deadly Brew (Rank 2). Have also set up a specific macro, http://www.wowwiki.com/Useful_macros_for_rogues#One_Button_PvP, that hopefully, crossing my fingers, works the way it should as a Casting Sequence. IF, thats a big if, the macro works like it should, it should either kill any reg caster, minus Druid and Pally, and take any other player down to about 1/2 health in a few seconds. Note: Must remove first Cold Blood from the macro if using Glyphs listed. Fist/Sword/Mace Builds (14/12/45)Sword Raid Spec(Fast Combo Points for Snd, Rupture, Evis, worked well until HaT bug fixed) (27/0/44) Fast combo point, poison base Snd, Rupture, envemon with hemorrage, use gylphs of snd, rupture and hemo. Requires good hit rating (bladedemon aerie peak) Edit since HaT nurf this build doesn't outperform other raiding builds. (20/46/5) Sword Raid Spec (7/51/13) Sword Raid Spec(Elitest Jerks) (18/51/2) shiv spec Wound poison main hand instant offhand, Substitute shiv for SS and play as any other combat build, gives better dps for fast-fast weapon combination (15/51/5) Sword Raid Cookie Cutter (20/51/0) Combat Swords/Assassination (Nalice of Khaz'goroth) (16/0/55) Subtlety Swords/ Assassination (Vonaviles) PvP Build (13/51/7) Combat Fists PvE Raid Spec - Glyph of Vigor needed to increase energy pool to 120 (15/51/5) DUNGEON Spec (Combat Swords) (Detolin of Aggramar) - This Spec is designed for lvl 80 Dungeons, Heroics, and Solo/Questing. It grabs Vigor coupled with Glyph of Vigor for a stronger opener for solo/trash mobs. As of Patch 3.1.1 the best Poison combo for this build is MH-Wound Poison, OH-Deadly Poison. In Dungeons/Heroics use Garrote(Opener), Slice&Dice(Finisher), "Rupture(Finisher) on bosses" and "Eviscerate(Finisher) on Trash". (18/51/2) Combat Sword/Axe PvE Raid Spec Wound MH / Deadly OH - Standard Combat rotation with increased Poison damage by 20%. (Krizzone of Akama formerly of Anub'arak) Old Level 70 Builds Please see Rogue builds/Level 70 Old Level 60 builds Please see Rogue builds/Level 60 Leveling to 80 Please see Starting_a_rogue#Leveling_to_80 External links * Rogue Leveling Builds at WoW Leveling Builds * * * * * Category:Guides Category:Rogues Category:Talents Category:Rogue talents